


鸡麻大学事件簿［番外一：竹马诞生］

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	鸡麻大学事件簿［番外一：竹马诞生］

来自公孙和锦瑟的点梗

ABO文，关于生理构造和为什么omega会怀孕，请百度。  
Mpreg预警‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️

 

“宝宝，唱变形金刚那首歌给我听…”  
“宝宝，kid给我买的星星糖，给你吃~”  
“宝宝，我晚上能不能跟你睡？”  
Gun看着隔壁老王家4岁的arthit一脸无奈：“那等会我们去你家拿睡衣，你…”  
话没说完，眼前的娃娃就被人悬空拎起来：“你别想了，你老爸晚上就回来，你赖在这看他不收拾你。”  
Off丝毫不被那双跟krist一样水汪汪的大眼蒙骗，提着他打开门，就看见krist拿着锅铲追过来：“我才进厨房多久！你又搬小板凳开门？！”  
他接过arthit一边往回走一边训：“跟你说现在gun肚子里有小宝宝，你不能老是去烦他，你爸晚上出差回来我肯定要告状，你皮绷紧一点！”

Off关了门回去，看着在沙发上揉眼睛的gun叹气：“你也别太宠那小子，以后不能答应他在这睡，不然你晚上又会忍不住醒好几次给他盖被子。”  
自从检查出怀孕开始，到现在三个多月，gun天天嗜睡，什么东西都不想吃，也懒得说话，更不用说发脾气。  
而且，gun的信息素越来越淡，到3个月的时候，干脆彻底没有了。医生检查来检查去都说没什么问题，详细询问情况后，猜测是off的过于强大的alpha基因作祟，让他们不用过于担心。  
尽管如此，看到gun每天精神不济的样子，还是把胀炮愁得半死，连带着krist和singto也紧张兮兮。

 

“你以后不可以再搬凳子开门！”singto一回家就坐在儿子面前教训他。  
这小子，外表完全是krist的翻版，肉嘟嘟的脸上一双忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，雪白的胳膊腿跟藕节似的，当singto拿到基因鉴定结果时，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛：这糯米团子一样的外表哪里像个Alpha？！  
后来知道了，不管他长什么样，骨子里霸道固执的性格，跟他的Alpha老爸一模一样，整天作妖，搞得两家鸡飞狗跳。  
小时候只有gun抱他的时候还能消停一阵，不然打滚撒泼耍赖装可怜一环扣一环的上阵，挨了好几顿揍也没有用，皮特厚。  
singto只能跟他斗智斗勇：“gun现在身体不好，你要是再整天溜过去吵他，他可能就要搬到医院去住了！每天要被打针吃药，可怜的不得了！”  
“我没有吵，我今天是要拿糖给宝宝吃…”arthit特委屈。  
“说了多少次，你叫大人的名字就算了，整天宝宝宝宝的像什么样，你才几岁啊！到底谁才是宝宝！”krist在旁边跳脚，看见singto给他使了个眼色，忍着发飙，回身偷偷准备道具。  
“胀炮怎么叫我就要怎么叫！”  
Off真是白疼他了，arthit是天生的直觉，对比自己强大还黏在gun身边的alpha没有一丝好感。  
Singto板起脸说正事：“而且，你爹地又要工作又要看着你已经很辛苦了，你今天偷溜出去吓坏他，还赖在人家家里不回来，知不知道他多伤心！”  
krist早就滴完眼药水，现在正泪流满面，看到arthit转头看他，立马做出哭得喘不过气的样子…尼玛养个孩子还得磨炼演技，有没有天理。  
还好儿子还是心疼他，arthit乖乖的爬到krist身边，伸出小肉手抱着他哄：“kid不哭，以后我不爬凳子了。你每天带我去看宝宝一次就好，行不行？”  
“三天一次！”  
“两天一次！”  
“成交！”  
Singto看着这一大一小头痛，以前arthit对gun也没有粘成这样，最近是怎么了？

答案直到小rom出世的那一天才揭晓。

“我不要回家！！！！我要宝宝！！！！”krist几乎要抱不住在他怀里极力挣扎的arthit，这小子从gun进手术室开始就嚎到现在，本来准备叫他爷爷奶奶先接回去，现在硬是不肯让krist打电话。  
Off被arthit的魔音穿脑愣了几秒，回过神继续扒着singto的肩膀哭泣：“宝宝进去多久了？……才半个小时？！！我要喘不过气来了！！”开始掐singto的脖子…  
尼玛到底是谁喘不过气！singto看着这发疯的一大一小，气得想把这两个智障拖去关小黑屋。

小rom出世以后，整个病房充满了馥郁的馨香，gun的信息素也在慢慢恢复。off看着这个毫无疑问是omega的儿子一脸担忧——arthit趴在小床旁边一动不动一个小时了！  
刚出生就有alpha打他的注意，以后怎么办！！！  
Offjumpol觉得有生之年会为了担心自家这两个omega而秃头。

Gun觉得自己的人生真是起起伏伏。  
且不说儿子是个omega，一出生就有信息素的香味，虽然医生说他还没有分化，只是香了点，但你说一个omega有这么强大的信息素有什么好处，拿来干嘛？！熏屋子吗！  
然后就是offjumpol，自从小儿子出世后，整个人在智障和蛇精病两个角色之间无压力来回切换。  
比如一天夜里，gun半夜醒过来，发现本来已经睡着的胀炮，此刻眼睛闪着绿光，坐在儿子的小床前吟诗：“香靥凝羞一笑开，水剪双眸点绛唇…”  
这一定是梦，gun翻了个身催眠自己继续睡。  
又比如小rom学走路的时候，一走累了就喜欢在off面前假装绊倒，他爸会立刻扑过来抱起他大喊：“我的宝贝！你摔哪了？！救护车！！！快叫救护车！！！”  
看到rom被逗得咯咯咯笑个不停，off又一脸担忧的转头问gun：“儿子是不是摔傻了？这么痛他怎么不哭还笑？！”  
最头痛的是隔壁的arthit，每天从幼儿园放学就直奔他们家，抱着rom哄：“哥哥要香香～”  
然后小rom就会吧唧在他脸上亲一口，再把已经可以收敛的香气又放出来绕着arthit转圈圈。  
Gun其实很高兴arthit常来，那简直能抵一个保姆，泡奶粉喂饭哄睡无一不做，唯一的缺点就是喜欢逗着rom亲他。这两小无猜的画面不是挺有爱的嘛…不用带孩子的gun翘着二郎腿，吃薯片看电视，觉得没什么不妥。  
但off每次看到都要气得发抖，还得不停默念：“吊打未成年人是犯法的，犯法！！！坐牢！！！”  
等到krist和singto把自己儿子抓回去的时候，也要抱起rom亲亲小脸蛋，off的脸色就更臭…

但比起跟老婆翻云覆雨来说，儿子被楷点油突然就变得没那么难以忍受了。

这天off把gun压在床上亲得气喘吁吁时，熟练的伸手捞起床头柜上的手机，按快捷键，对面传来aritht奶声奶气的你好。  
“过来把你弟弟带走，记得拿奶瓶。”  
“晚上住我家吗？！”  
“行行行，不准亲来亲去！rom的脸快被你亲变形了！”  
“知道了！”

“平常不让亲就算了，你都把儿子送到人家手上了还想阻止他？！”gun一边接受alpha的啃咬一边奚落他。  
“没分化的alpha都是纸老虎！”  
“那你还……”  
“我这不是心疼儿子嘛，爱是把双刃剑啊～”胀炮丝毫不在乎自己现在没有逻辑也没有原则。

Krist一脸黑线的看着arthit一手牵着已经3岁的rom，一手拿了一大袋奶瓶奶粉衣服开门回家，嘴巴还在嘱咐他：“看不到你爸你爹的时候不要乱跑，哥哥肯定马上就去接你了，绝对不可以搬凳子自己开门，哥哥会哭！”  
套路就是这么一代传一代。


End file.
